Yomika
Special Moves B- Angel Hoop The first waves attract, the second waves repels. The first waves attract character and projectiles. Touching the hoop suffer what you saw, some projectiles heal good ol's Yomika. She float during the whole attack is Mid-air. Press any button to release the repelling waves earlier. B & Side- Kingfisher Speed is raised in all departments, but you can't turn the other way. She also gains 4 jumps during this form. Yomika can stop by crashing or pressing B. During Kingfisher, you can grab someone while running by touching them. It will end by pressing A to feast on your peay, or with their escape. And like all grabs, the more damaged it is, the more it'll struggle. The lighter the victim, the faster Yomika fly. B & Up- Tengu When in standby mode, move the control stick up so she can go straight up. Move it horizontally so Yomika can go diagonally. Her standby mode makes her float. She can float in standby mode for up to 5 seconds or until you press A. B & Down- Dragon Flow The disc only moves horizontally, activate the flow by pressing B. A bunch of 1% hits, but the first one does 7%. There can be 1 at a time, and it vanishes after 15 seconds or by pressing Down + B again Final Smash- Stomach Overlord In this Final Smash, you're supposed to avoid the floating eyes of the Stomach Overlord. After 10 floating eyes get their prey, the one that got hit the most dies. In case of a tie, the one that has the most damage, or the higher player #, dies. Taunts Down Taunt- She uses the Hair effect. Side Taunt- Plays a tune using the Guitar effect. Up Taunt- Uses the Infection effect. ''Character Description'' Yomika is the main character of the Yume Nikki fan-game, Dream Grafitti. Like Madotsuki, she lives alone in a small home, has some creepy dreams, and explores them to find various effects. Unlike Madotsuki, Yomika lives in a shoddy, low-class home, and doesn't even wear shoes. Her life is/was full of misery, as her dreams definitely show this. Ironically enough, Dream Grafitti, as a Yume-Nikki fan-game, is unjustly overshadowed by other games like Yume 2kki and .flow. Role In The Subspace Emissary Her role is currently unknown. Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - Punches repeatedly with small gusts of wind, dealing 3% the first two times, then 1% if held. *Dash attack - Trips and cuts the opponent with her hair. Does 7% damage. *Forward tilt - Shocks the opponent with an orange gem. Does 5% electric damage, or 10% if sweetspotted. *Up tilt - Makes her decapitated head jump up. Does 8% damage. *Down tilit - A low kick. Yery fast, can trap most opponents against a wall like Lucas's d-tilt from Brawl. 'Smash' *Forward smash - Lashes out three vines of overgrown hair, dealing 15-25%. *Up smash - Helixes her hair upward, dealing 5 hits for a total of 16-26%. *Down smash - Stomps. Deals 15-24%. If sweetspotted, deals an additional 4% and plows them into the ground. 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Trivia *Yomika was the first character to be revealed through Classic Mode. *Yomika can be considered the savior of Smash Bros Lawl. Originally when Chincherrinas was doing Subspace Emissary, he noticed how the Emissary videos receive less likes/views than shorter videos that take less effort, like "Batman does not eat Uboa". With that, he contemplated pulling the plug on the Lawl series. But soon, he discovered Dream Graffiti, which would end up helping him spark more ideas for the series (like new narrators, characters, and Classic mode) that would ultimately save the series. It's all there in the description of her moveset. *Even before the announcement of Lawl A.M., Yomika made various cameos in The Frollo Show, mainly in the "Frollo Beats up Evil Residents" episodes. *Yomika was the second and last "dreamer" character introduced. (Ib and Mad Father are NOT made by Yume Nikki). *Yomika is one of the only few characters that can deal darkness damage in Lawl, along with Gaston and Hitler. Video :::::::: Category:Playable Character Category:Defensive Category:Cults Category:Japanese Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Lawl Category:Video Game Character Category:Dream Graffiti Category:Kids Category:Post-Morgan Era Category:Sorta-Human